One well known and widely used means of storing digital data is to record the data on a rotating magnetic drum memory. Magnetic heads are disposed near recording tracks on the drum to polarize its surface and thereby indicate bits of information. Unfortunately, the recording surfaces become burned or scored by the magnetic recording heads or by some other mechanical failure. For instance, were the axis of the drum to get off center by failure of a bearing or driving machinery, the magnetic writing and reading heads could be brought to bear against the magnetic tracks. Another way the tracks could be damaged occurs when a magnetic head is loosened by the rotational vibrations of the drum and it comes in contact with a magnetic track. Heretofore, loss of one or several tracks on a drum had to be tolerated by data processors with a consequent reduction in the system's capability. Return to a full capability called for replacing the entire magnetic rotating drum memory. This course of action largely has proven to be unwise since the cost of replacing an entire rotating drum generally would not be offset by the recapture of the data storage capability of one or two damaged tracks. Therefore, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for an electronics package which compensates for the loss of a track in a rotating magnetic drum memory and which stores and recirculates the data until it is read out by interconnected logic circuitry.